This invention relates generally to apparatus for processing food products in sealed containers, and more particularly to a rotary retort for cooking food products in sealed containers.
It is common practice in the food processing industry to prepare certain products in sealed containers. Such products include, for example, fruits packed in syrup or vegetables packed in liquid. The product ingredients are placed in containers, the containers are sealed, and then processing is effected by heating the containers. It is, of course, extremely important when processing products in sealed containers that the processing action be strictly controlled to insure that the processing of the entire contents of the containers goes to completion. The time in which it takes to accomplish completion of processing is an important factor in the end quality and nutrative value of the product. Specifically, it has been found that the faster the entire contents can be cooked and cooled the better the end product. Concomitantly, the faster the process, the more product that can be produced economically in a given period of time.
One method for insuring the completion of the processing action of product in sealed containers in a minimum period of time is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,542, issued Aug. 8, 1950, in the name of Clifcorn et al. In this method the sealed food product container is revolved end-over-end in a vertical plane. During rotation the container is heated, for example by steam, and then cooled, for example by water. The rotational speed of the container is selected such that the air trapped in the head space of the container moves through the food product to agitate the product. Agitation accelerates the rate of heat transfer from the heating (cooling) medium to the product to cook (cool) the product in a minimum time period. Additionally, the agitation insures that the contents are thoroughly mixed and completely cooked.
An apparatus utilizing the method of the Clifcorn et al. patent is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,841, issued Dec. 17, 1957, in the name of Kaap. The apparatus of the Kaap patent includes a retort which requires auxiliary baskets for loading and supporting the sealed containers in the retort. These baskets must then be supported by apparatus within the retort so as to prevent the containers from falling out of the baskets. Such basket supporting apparatus complicates the overall construction of the retort and decreases its overall reliability since such additional structure must withstand the environment within the retort.